Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 134
Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Seto Kaiba Duel continues from previous episode. Yugi has 1500 Life Points remaining and controls "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) and "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (2400/2000) in Attack Position and one set card. Kaiba has 1900 Life Points remaining and controls two "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" (3000/2500 for both) in Attack Position and "Spell Sanctuary". Turn 20: Kaiba One of Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" has just been destroyed in battle by "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". He sets two cards. Turn 21: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Double Spell". He then Sets a card and switches "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to Defense Position. Seto then activates his face-down "Final Attack Orders", which forces all face-up monsters into Attack Position and makes both players pick three cards in their Deck to keep in their Deck while sending the remaining cards that were not picked to the Graveyard. Turn 22: Kaiba Two turns have passed since "Card of Demise's" activation: in three turns Seto must discard his entire hand. Kaiba draws "Monster Reborn" and subsequently activates it to revive "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Kaiba then activates his face-down "Polymerization" to fuse his three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" together and Fusion Summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800) in Attack Position. Under Battle City Rules, Fusion Monsters cannot attack the same turn they are summoned. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Double Spell" to activate any Spell Card Seto activated this turn as his cards. Yugi uses the effect of "Double Spell" to activate Seto's "Monster Reborn" and revive "Buster Blader" (2600/2300) in Attack Position. Yugi then uses the effect of "Double Spell" to activate Seto's "Polymerization", allowing Yami Yugi to fuse "Dark Magician" and "Buster Blader" together and Fusion Summon "Dark Paladin" (2900/2400) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Dark Paladin", its ATK increases by 500 for each Dragon-Type monster on the field. There are currently two ("Dark Paladin": 2900 → 3900/2400). Turn 23: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 24: Kaiba Three turns have passed since the activation of "Card of Demise": in two turns Seto must discard his entire hand. Kaiba draws "Absorb Spell". "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks "Red-Eyes B. Dragon", but Yugi activates his face-down "Magic Formula" in order to equip it to "Dark Paladin" and increase the ATK of "Dark Paladin" by 500, however Seto activates "Absorb Spell" to equip "Magic Formula" onto "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", ignoring the target requirements ("Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon": 4500 → 5000/3800). Yugi then activates his face-down "De-Fusion" to return "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon all three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" (3000/2500 for all) from the Graveyard to Kaiba's side of the field in Attack Position ("Dark Paladin": 2900 → 4900/2400). Since "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" was removed from the field when it attacked, the attack is negated. Turn 25: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Diffusion Wave-Motion" and subsequently activates it to pay 1000 Life Points (Yugi 1500 → 500) and allow "Dark Paladin" to attack all of Seto’s monsters once each (NOTE 1: "Diffusion Wave-Motion" was not really necessary, since simply attacking one "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" would have won Yugi the duel; this is presumably done for dramatic effect.). "Dark Paladin" attacks & destroys all three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" (Seto 1900 → 0 → 0 → 0). Differences in adaptations * When Joey wakes up, cut is a shot of him telling Tristan what happened in his dream whilst he was unconscious. * "Final Attack Orders" is given a slight redesign in the dub. * When Yugi thinks of Kaiba's strategy that he will use "Monster Reborn" and "Polymerization", the two cards are shown flying across Yugi in the English Version. * In the original, right before "Dark Paladin" attacks Kaiba's three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons", Yugi is thinking about how Kaiba Duels with hatred and anger. In the dub, it instead has Kaiba defiantly shouting that he will not be defeated in his own tournament. Notes * Yami Yugi is shown removing his three cards from "Final Attack Orders" from a fairly complete Deck. However, over the course of the Duel, his Deck should be mostly depleted - he starts by drawing five cards (5), has taken 12 turns (12), added "Change of Heart" through "Spell Sanctuary" (1), loses "Slifer the Sky Dragon" through "Lullaby of Obedience" (1), Summoned "King's Knight" from the Deck via "Soul Rope" (1), Summoned "Jack's Knight" from the Deck (1), drawn two cards from "Pot of Greed" (2), drawn three cards from "Card Destruction" (3), and drawn six cards from "Card of Sanctity" (6). 5+12+1+1+1+1+2+6=29, meaning that Yami Yugi would be discarding only a few cards, assuming a 40-card Deck. Of course, it is possible that his Deck is larger than forty cards, to compliment the large number of drawing-related cards featured in it. Errors * When the camera is closing in on Yugi after Final Attack Orders is activated, his Dark Magician is absent. * After Kaiba summons "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" is seen on his Duel Disk instead. The same error is shown again after Yugi activated De-Fusion before Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon leaves the field. * After Yugi defeats Kaiba, Yugi's duel disk is shown to have no cards on the field. However in the next episode when talking to Kaiba about his "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", his Red-Eyes and "Dark Paladin" is shown to still be on the duel disk. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes